Prior art: The most relevant prior art is seen in three tools marketed in various retail outlets (FIG. 1). The first is a tool (Tool 1 of FIG. 1) inserted into a grip. This tool does not solve the problem of spalling, but is comfortable for the hand and can furnish some hand protection. Tool 2 of FIG. 1 has high transmission of force and some hand-holding advantages, but furnishes no solution to the problem of spalling after substantial use. Tool 3 of FIG. 1 is a less complex and less protective version of Tool 1 of FIG. 1.